Deadly Passion
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: SetoxRyuuji Odd how dreams can appear to be so real, isn't it? So, how does one recognize a dream from reality... Simple. They wake up.


**Dedication**: This story was written for a particular someone. Though, she doesn't know it; she never will. Similarly to other matters…

This is for You who made fantasies real and made everything worth something. And… I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the fluff featured belongs to me.

* * *

**Deadly Passion**

A cool autumn breeze swam by, dancing with the colorful leaves of red, gold and the occasional brown. This breeze carried on gently, easily amused by little things and sporadically stopping to play. Though, it found a great and particular interest in the ebony locks of a male youth who stood sullenly in a local park that was, oddly enough, vacant. The wind was oblivious to the male's sorrow and danced with his loose red vest, caressed his flawless skin gently and fingered the earlier mentioned locks. This youth didn't appreciate others touching his silky raven tresses, but didn't seem to mind as the wind ruffled it lightly. There was only one other person he'd ever let touch his hair, and that was the person to whom his emerald eyes failed to gaze upon.

"Why are you doing this?" He inquired in a quiet yet audible tone, his eyes kept to the pavement ground, not daring to look up at the other that stood about a meter or two away from him.

"Why ask a question to which you already know the answer to?" A cold voice answered.

The ebony haired youth gave a humorless chuckle, "Witty as ever Kaiba. Though, I really should know better than to waste your precious time with tedious and meaningless questions, shouldn't I?"

"Better than anyone else."

The dice master finally lifted his eyes to meet that of the CEO and was captivated by the beauty that stood in a simple white trench coat, with taut leather pants and an equally tight black shirt. Seto Kaiba may be a cold-hearted beast to many; but not many could deny the fact that he was a _sexy_ cold-hearted beast. His beauty rivaled that of Ryuuji's own. And to think, for a while, Ryuuji had been able to call that remarkable beauty 'his'. Though, after this, no more.

Swallowing hard, Otogi forced himself to keep his stare set on the brunette; he couldn't back down his gaze. Lest he show weakness, "So, what will you do now? After all this is over…"

Kaiba answered with an even tone, "I'll simply go back to how I was before all of… 'this'. Of course, particular attention will have to be paid to Kaiba Corps in order to restore its reputation."

Ryuuji knew that Kaiba withheld from adding "and mine" to the end of his sentence. Though he couldn't help but smile a bit sadistically, towards himself and Kaiba. He should have known that ever getting romantically involved with someone like Seto would be his downfall. Their relationship with each other had been fine for the first few months, but then tension gradually began to be built up due to their respective companies. People began to resent Kaiba Corps morely though, and Seto found that a significant other was a major weakness he could not afford to have.

Ryuuji had been a fool, he knew it, and now he was paying the consequences for his selfish and juvenile antics. But, what really hurt was how the brunette hadn't put any effort into keeping their relationship together.

"Ah, work and no play. That was always were game wasn't it?" The dice master tried to say mockingly, but it came out gentle and in a near whisper.

"And I've accomplished much following that policy."

Otogi said nothing in response to the truthful statement. What could he say anyway? Actually, there were many things he could have said, but he didn't have the courage to speak a word of what was on his mind.

_Please don't leave! We can work this out. I know we could. Just give us a chance. Don't let this end without a fight. Please, just one more chance. We could make this work… Please._ His mind screamed this words desperately and helplessly. Such thoughts were never emitted from the dice master's lips. They remained in his head. Besides, what would such pitiful cries amount to? Absolutely nothing.

"So… this is it then, right? This is the end." Ryuuji spoke softly, his gaze barely able to remain on the CEO before him.

"That is how it appears to be and is."

"Just… Just tell me one thing before you- before we end this." Ryuuji stuttered slightly and found that at the end of his sentence was unable to bring himself to say 'before you leave'. Dazzling emerald eyes were glazed over with brimming tears as a sudden thought of realization hit him like a slap on the face. Seto… His Seto… was leaving him. Of course, Otogi had known that fact when they'd agreed to meet at this park. But it was only now that he really registered the information. No more passionate kisses, gentle embraces, or afternoons of simply talking. No more of their small rivalries over trivial manners, intellectual and logical discussions, or romantic evenings. No more… No longer…

"What?" Kaiba questioned lightly but with a chilling tone, a brow arched curiously. Seto's incisive sapphire eyes never lost their focus on the raven-haired beauty before him, and his cold demeanor never left either. He forced himself to keep apathetic and calm…

"T-Tell me…" Ryuuji took a breath and collected his thoughts, trying desperately to keep his weak emotions at bay. Should he allow them to overtake him, he'd break down in tears. He knew it. "Tell me why you're leaving. Why you're not even putting a damn bit of effort to keep us together. Tell me how you can just walk away right now without one thought of regret on your mind."

"I thought you already knew the answer to those questions." Seto said tonelessly.

"I know the answer. But I just want to hear you say it." Emerald eyes stared at the brunette unwavering, his expression resolute as he fought his emotions.

A light frown on his face, the CEO said without any hesitance or compassion, "Because this was never meant to be…" And with that, the tall and sapphire-eyed male turned his back to the other and began sauntering out of the park. And he never turned back, not even once.

Bright green orbs continued to stare at Kaiba's receding form, and proceeded in doing so until those bright eyes were too clouded over by tears to watch any longer. Ryuuji's slender body began to shake with suppressed tears and… pain. Oh yes, incredulous pain that absolutely refused to be restrained. It was a powerful emotion that the dice master was having the hardest time keeping his emotions at bay, especially this unbearable pain… Though, it wasn't long before he found himself conceding to these so-called 'weak' emotions.

_Lesson learned Ryuuji, don't ask questions you can't _handle_ the answer to. _The dice master berated himself. His lean legs kept him upright and proud for as long as they could, though their support wasn't enough it seems to keep the raven-haired beauty standing. Slowly, his knees began to buckle beneath him and it wasn't long before he found himself kneeling on the concrete ground. Lithe digits moved to brush a few raven tresses from his face and ended up burying themselves in the prized locks. Hot tears swam down his cold, rosy-cheeked face, and he didn't care who saw them now. He wrapped one of his slender arms around himself as he kneeled on the ground his choking sobs no longer restrained.

Oh, but why must he cry over Kaiba? No, this wasn't how it was meant to be! Otogi, Ryuuji didn't cry over anyone, it was anyone and everyone that cried over _him_. He was the first rate heartbreaker! He wasn't supposed to be the one shedding tears so pathetically; Kaiba should be the one crying as Otogi was the one to walk away calmly and without even the slightest hint of remorse. He was Ryuuji Otogi! He could have any person he chose as his 'significant other', male or female! Well, anyone except the one person the dice master truly wanted. He had walked away without even a second glance.

_No…_

_Wait…_

_Please…_

_Seto…_

These four words rang in his mind along with other thoughts as he cried helplessly. Otogi had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting out these words, and he kept an arm wrapped around himself to keep his body from shaking too terribly.

"Wait… Come back…" Ryuuji whispered out, no longer able to keep his mouth shut. "Please… wait."

_Why should he? What have you to offer?_ A cynical voice inside his head berated the dice master

"Please… Come back…" And it was then that his tears overtook him, making him unable to speak and so, he merely screamed in his mind, as he did nothing to withhold his tears. _SETO!_

_

* * *

_

"SETO- Ahhh!" With a dull_ thud_, the dice master fell off the satin dressed bed and onto the dark carpeted floor. His emerald eyes were closed as he let out a small "Ow" and slowly began to sit up.

"I really do enjoy you screaming out my name… But must you do it when I'm trying to sleep?" An amused voice asked from just beside him. Otogi instantly opened his eyes at the sound of the other's voice; and in the near absolute darkness of the room, Ryuuji's eyes began brimming with tears at the sight of the brunette CEO. "Did you hurt yourself Koi?" Seto queried with a quirked brow.

Just after Seto had spoken, Ryuuji had sprung up, and near literally, pounced onto the sapphire-eyed other; his lips on the CEO's near instantly. It was safe to say that Kaiba was surprised at the sudden movement though got over his shock soon enough and responded to his lover's kiss gladly.

_It was just a (horrible) dream, he's right here… He's right here beside you._ The dice master thought to himself as he felt a tear or two escape and roll down his face.

Otogi tongued at Seto as he asked for entrance to the other's moist cavern, permission that the CEO granted. The raven-haired male brought up his arms to wrap around Kaiba's neck while slender digits lost themselves in chestnut locks. Ryuuji pulled himself as close as he could to Kaiba, running a hand down the other's bare back; knowing full well that at the moment the CEO was only adorned in boxers and loose black pants; while as the dice master was wearing a loose and long white shirt and crimson red boxers. Seto sensed the other's aggressiveness and submitted to Ryuuji so the dice master would have dominance. Something he rarely did. But at the moment, it felt as if Otogi really needed this for one reason or another.

A duel of tongues later, the two broke their passionate kissing due to the lack of air. Ryuuji was sitting on Seto's lap, leaning against the other. His head was on the CEO's shoulder and his arms drape over the brunette's neck. Kaiba had his own lithe arms placed around his koi's waist as he sat up merely holding the raven-haired other. He was just about to ask Ryuuji what called for this pleasant surprise but in the silence of the room, Seto was able to hear the sound of… crying?

Blinking in confusion, Kaiba asked curiously, "Ryuuji… are you, crying?" He brought up a hand to Otogi's face and gently lifted the other's head so his sapphire eyes could gaze down into the emerald ones of his lover. Even in the darkness of the room, Seto could see his koi's eyes brimming with unshed tears. His face grew serious as he questioned gently but with a commanding tone, "Why are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?"

The dice master merely lowered his head back down onto the CEO's shoulder and embraced the other tighter, silently pleading for the brunette to just hold him and not to ask any questions. Sighing, Kaiba complied with his koi and simply him in a tight hug, leaning his head against the others. He ran a soothing hand up and down the raven-haired beauty's back sometimes, pausing to gently play with ebony tresses, which were tied up in a loose ponytail. This is how they stayed for many moments, a comfortable silence enveloping the entire bedroom.

Though, Ryuuji broke the silence with a whispered question, his head still on the CEO's shoulder, "Seto?"

"Hn?"

"Are you… Are you going to be with me… always?"

Kaiba quirked a brow at the sudden question, "Why are you asking that of all things?"

"Are you?" The dice master persisted.

"Yes, of course…" Kaiba answered sincerely though he couldn't help but be a little confused, "I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else…"

"Thank you…" The raven-haired male sighed, his eyes falling half closed.

Fatigue begged Kaiba to lie back onto his bed to sleep and to simply forget this matter but since when did Seto concede to anyone or anything's commands? "Now you answer my question… why brought up that sudden question?"

Ryuuji fidgeted slightly, heat rising to his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed for his rather immature and childish antics. All this drama over a simple dream… "I-I had a dream. A nightmare really. In it… you left. Simple as that. But… But if just felt so damn real! Then suddenly seeing you there… not gone… it surprised me and I got overdramatic finding out that everything was just a dream." Ryuuji gave a sad smile and chuckled sardonically at himself, "Pathetic huh?"

Surprised, Seto blinked a few times. He hadn't known that he was so important to the dice master. Significant enough to cry over… Kaiba felt the need to give Otogi a more proper reassurance that his dream was never going to come true.

Gently, the CEO took the other's left hand in his own kissed it fondly before speaking, "Ryuuji, remember when I gave you this ring about a year ago on our third year of dating?" The brunette began to lightly finger the golden ring, studded with sapphires, which was on his lover's left hand ring finger. Otogi smiled a bit at hearing his koi's remarkable memory of what most men considered 'trivial' in a relationship. On Seto's own left hand was a similar ring; only it staged emeralds instead of sapphire. They'd chosen stones that had matched their lover's eyes. "When I gave you that ring… I promised you something." His head was leaned atop of the dice master's, their hands outstretched before them for both of them to see, "I promised I'd never leave you unless you told me you never wished to speak or hear from me again. And I intend to keep that promise…"

A smile spread across Ryuuji's features as he teased lightly, "Aw, Seto's being romantic. Who'd have thought you were even capable of such a feat?"

Seto snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it." Otogi merely chuckled as he leaned against his koi. "Now that this has been settled, mind if we go back to sleep?"

Emerald eyes widened slightly, "Oh yes, that's right. You have a meeting in the morning don't you?" A slightly guilty expression came upon his face, "I'm sorry for keeping you awake over such a juvenile and trivial matter…"

Seto smirked lightly at seeing the normally attention seeking and spoiled pretty boy actually apologizing for keeping his attention. Four years together had definitely changed them both. For better or worse, he didn't know. "I've had worse nights." Seto said casually, placing a kiss on his koi's forehead, "Besides, you're worth any night's sleep." Slowly the to pulled apart and settled beneath the covers of the bed, only to bring themselves into each other's embrace once again.

The CEO lay on his back while the raven-haired male lay slightly atop of the other. Kaiba had lightly draped an arm around Ryuuji's delicate waist. Otogi's head was on Seto's bare chest, a hand on the other's abdomen. Green orbs closed, the dice master whispered out just before he fell asleep as his koi had instantly done, "I love you Seto… with a deadly passion."

_**The End**_

* * *

I know You prefer tragedy endings but you know… I kinda wish you could have ended up like Seto and Ryuuji. On good terms with each other. But You helped me realize something I'll never be able to forget. Thank you.


End file.
